Not Your Normal Wedding
by DraculinaAyumu
Summary: There's a wedding being held in the Hellsing Manor....what could go wrong? AXS


**All right, so this is just a small one-shot of chaos! I saw a video and it inspired me to write this, it has great editing. Anyways on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing please don't sue me! I don't have it[cry**

**Enjoy!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

You are cordially invited to:

Alucard & Seras Wedding

Located at:

The Hellsing Manor

Firearms recommended…

It was every girls dream day for Seras Victoria. Today was her wedding and in a few matter of hours she will be betrothed to Alucard. Ironic huh?

Seras paced in her small room, wearing a beautiful black and red lacey wedding dress. (A/N: Who chose it I wonder?) The door opened slightly revealing Integra…in a dress. I still can't get over the fact she's wearing a dress…Seras thought to herself. "Seras, it's almost time. Are you ready?" Integra asked, opening the door fully to reveal a red silk clad Integra. Seras smoothed out her dress of any wrinkles and such before nodding. Integra sighed and went out the door. Seras gulped.

The organ began to play and the whole room stood. At one end was Alucard and a certain grumbling Scottish priest and at the other end, Seras being lead by Walter.

Seras was a nervous wreck when the organ began playing. She walked down the aisle clutching to Walter. She shivered out of relief when she reached the altar. She could feel everyone stare at her as she passed by and stepped alongside Alucard. Anderson grumbled before clearing his throat. (A/N: I will not attempt Anderson's accent! I'm not good at that stuff. And I don't know all of the wedding vow thingys so yeah…) "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this heath-err-happy couple," Anderson twitched slightly, "Do you Alucard take Seras as your lawfully wedded bride?" Anderson said, hissing Alucard's name through clenched teeth. Alucard turned to face Seras, face emotionless. "I do." He said calmly. Anderson cleared his through again. "And do you Seras Victoria take Alucard as your-" Anderson gritted his teeth. "Gah! I will not marry these two heathens!" He yelled, taking out his bayonets. Seras twitched and her crystal blue eyes turned crimson. Alucard smiled when he saw her reaction as Anderson tried to charge at him but was restrained by Yumiko and Heinkel.

Seras growled. "I will not have my wedding end like this!" She screamed as she charged at Anderson. "Wha-?" was the only thing understandable at that point.

Seras walked happily down the aisle clutching to Alucard's arm, waving at the cheering people. Anderson, sadly, could not join in on the festivities. Pip came up to her. "Congratulations Seras, you married the man you love." Pip drifted off when he finished his sentence. Seras smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking off to the after wedding party. _'Was that really necessary?' _Alucard asked in Seras mind. _'Maybe.' _Seras replied back coyly. Alucard chuckled outwardly.

The After Party…

Alucard and Seras sat at a table with Integra, Walter, and Pip. There were 5 people seated at each table. Ironically everyone they had encountered with was there…even some who weren't supposed to be alive! But it was too happy a moment for anyone to care. The band played vividly and people danced to their hearts content. Alucard and Seras danced their first dance as man and wife. Seras sighed contently into Alucard's chest as they swayed to the music. Today must be the greatest day of my afterlife…Seras thought happily. _'And mine as well.'_ Alucard's voice echoed in her mind. Seras looked up at Alucard seeing a smile. Not an "I-will-kill-you" evil smile but an honest smile that Seras never truly saw. She smiled back. Alucard lowered his head for a kiss but was interrupted when an explosion was heard nearby. Everyone looked toward the Major who was holding a paulfergaust. (A/N: I don't know how to spell it…) "Attack, Leztes Bataillon!" The Major yelled. Then all of the sudden a whole bunch of Nazis came out of nowhere and started destroying everything. Seras growled. "And I just bought this dress!" She yelled as she grabbed her Halconnen out of nowhere and started shooting off the vampiric Nazis. _'We will have to continue this later…' _Alucard said sensuously in her mind. Seras just smirked. I didn't have my dream wedding, but I'm not complaining. She thought smiling as another head exploded.

The moral here is to never invite Nazis to weddings…


End file.
